


A Nice Reprieve

by IStay77



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Messa - Freeform, Teriah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStay77/pseuds/IStay77
Summary: Mariah comes home fuming after her confrontation with Sharon. Tessa wants to help, but it seems just talking isn't going to cut it. This is the angry sex fic that NO ONE (except the people in my group chat) asked for.





	A Nice Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful humans in the Teriah group chat that I am in requested a fic involving angry sex. I have never before written angry sex, so not even sure if this comes close. At any rate, hope you enjoy. This fic is dedicated to all of the crazies in the Discord chat. I love your faces even though I've never seen them!

Mariah burst through the door to the apartment and threw her purse and coat down in frustration. Tessa, who was lying on the couch reading a book, jumped up in surprise at the interruption. Mariah looked at her and put her hand up before the darker haired woman had a chance to ask her if she was okay. Closing her mouth, Tessa watched as Mariah stalked over to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, grabbed a bottle of beer, closed the refrigerator, and turned around. The redhead wrapped one hand around the top of the bottle and popped off the cap with ease. Then she drank about half of the bottle in just a few swallows.

“Those aren’t even twist offs,” Tessa said, mouth agape. Mariah took a couple of deep breaths, her face hardening in what Tessa assumed was anger. She’s seen that look a few times.

“She’s absolutely out of her mind!” Mariah exclaimed, her back leaning against the refrigerator.

“Who?” Tessa questioned, walking over to stand in front of the shorter woman.

“Sharon!” Marian shouted. “She’s, she’s not making any sense. She’s determined to get you out of my life. She absolutely is the reason you didn’t get that job and she has no shame about it. I don’t, I’m so angry!” She touched a hand to her forehead. Tessa reached out and took the beer from Mariah’s other hand and drank the rest of it right in front of her.

“I was going to finish that,” Mariah crossed her arms in front of her, face still screwed up in anger.

“I’m sorry about Sharon,” Tessa started. “But I can’t blame her for wanting me out of your life. She’s just trying to protect you.”

“Protect me?” Mariah raised her voice. “Protecting me and carrying out a ‘run Tessa out of town’ mission are two different things. She’s not even giving you a chance. After everything that she’s done she does not get to decide what’s best for me!”

“Okay,” Tessa tried to calm the redhead. “Maybe Sharon just needs some more time.”

“More time? More time to do what, exactly? To tell every business in town not to hire you?” Mariah was furious.

“She couldn’t possibly get to every business in town,” Tessa reasoned, placing the empty beer bottle on the counter.

“Stop,” Mariah said, putting a hand up. “Stop trying to talk me down. You’re really good at it, but right now I just want to be angry.”

“Okay, so be angry,” Tessa shouted back. She wasn’t mad at all, just matching Mariah’s volume.

“I already told you I AM angry!” Mariah was getting frustrated.

“You’re angry and now we’re both yelling,” Tessa may have been getting just a smidge frustrated, but decided to play this out and see what the redhead does.

“What’s your point!” Mariah shouted, hands running through her hair in aggravation. Tessa just looked at her then and suddenly knew exactly what to do to snap the redhead out of her current mood.

The musician pushed the redhead back against the refrigerator, claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Mariah moaned into the kiss and instinctively wrapped her arms around the taller woman holding her in place. Tessa’s teeth came down on Mariah’s lower lip a little harder than she normally would, but the tone had already been set. This wasn’t going to be the gentle passion with which they normally made love. Tessa soothed the shorter woman’s lower lip with her tongue before gaining entrance into Mariah’s mouth. The redhead’s hands were clawing at Tessa’s back, undoubtedly leaving red lines underneath the musician’s shirt.

Tessa’s lips travelled to Mariah’s throat, where she bit down. Even though it was less than gentle, Tessa made sure it wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark. She loved Mariah and, while the thought of the redhead walking around sporting marks from her was insanely appealing, she didn’t want to harm such perfect skin. Her tongue followed behind every bite to Mariah’s neck. When Tessa switched sides, Mariah let out a moan.

“God, Tessa…” she breathed. “Ahhh…”

Tessa’s bent slightly at the knees and reached down to the back of Mariah’s thighs. Sensing the intent, the redhead helped lift herself until her legs were wrapped firmly around the musician’s waist, her back still pressed against the large appliance. Wrapping her arms around Tessa’s neck, she whispered into her ear as the taller woman turned them around and walked them over to the counter. “I need you inside of me,” she told her.

“God yes,” Tessa groaned, sitting Mariah onto the counter and swiftly grabbing her face and kissing her. Tongues were wild against each other as the redhead’s legs pulled the taller woman closer by the hips. Tessa worked a hand in between them and undid Mariah’s jeans. Separating for a nearly unbearable few seconds, the musician worked the jeans off of Mariah’s legs. She reclaimed Mariah’s lips as her hand moved the thin fabric of her underwear and swiftly entered her with two fingers.

“Ahhh yesss,” Mariah moaned, legs wrapping around the taller woman to once again bring her closer. Tessa worked her long fingers in and out of the redhead, whose moans seemed to be getting progressively louder. Her lips again travelled to Mariah’s neck before moving to her ear.

“I love the way you feel inside,” Tessa whispered.

“Oh god,” Mariah moaned, nails clawing the musician’s back.

“You’re so tight and warm,” Tessa had her fair share of experience with dirty talk and rough sex. So far, that type of sex hadn’t been part of her relationship with Mariah. She knew deep down the redhead had it in her, they just hadn’t really gotten to that stage. She’s pretty sure that now, after all of the recent events, they were at that stage.

“God, Tessa,” Mariah exclaimed. “Harder,” she moaned, pulling the taller woman tighter against her.

Tessa picked up her rhythm, arm pumping, fingers moving in and out. Mariah’s moans were getting more desperate. She tried spreading her legs wider, wanting to take in as much of Tessa as she could. When the taller woman’s thumb brushed over her clit, she cried out in pleasure.

“Ahh, god yes. Don’t stop, baby,” Mariah cried, holding onto Tessa as hard as she could.

Tessa kissed Mariah’s neck and shoulder as she continued to work between her legs. She could feel the shorter woman’s inner walls starting a slow grip on her fingers, wetness surrounding her digits. Mariah’s moans were now timed with the swirl of Tessa’s thumb around her clit. The musician was fairly certain the apartment walls weren’t thick enough for this kind of noise, but she wasn’t about to tell Mariah that.

“Tessa, OH YESSSS, TESSA!” she cried out, orgasm rushing through her. She clamped down on Tessa’s fingers and her entire body coiled and uncoiled as it swept through her. Tessa slowed her fingers down, gently moving in and out. The redhead was clinging to her, arms still wrapped around her tight. Tessa held Mariah steady with one arm while her other slowed and stilled, waiting for the redhead to catch her breath.

When Mariah’s breathing started to return to normal, Tessa leaned in and whispered in her ear. “I’m not done with you yet,” she said, seductively. She removed her fingers from inside the redhead, bent down, and lifted her up off the counter. Mariah, still reeling from her orgasm, wrapped her legs around Tessa’s waist and her arms around the taller woman’s neck. Tessa’s lips reclaimed the redhead’s while she started moving them towards the living room.

Mariah’s hands started pulling at the musician’s shirt. Tessa wouldn’t be able to take it off without dropping her, but the redhead desperately wanted access to the soft skin underneath the tee. Giving up on that task for now, she dropped her lips to Tessa’s neck, fingers playing and gently pulling on the taller woman’s hair. Tessa suddenly felt weak in the knees. As she moved them into the living room, she paused in the doorway, pushing Mariah up against the door frame. The beaded curtain that separated the two rooms made noise as Tessa brought her lips to Mariah’s again, tongues dancing together, moans coming out of both of them.

Mariah reached up to balance herself, her hand grabbing several strands of the beaded curtain. Tessa used the door frame to hold Mariah up while one of her hands reached in between them. In one swift movement, the taller woman ripped Mariah’s underwear off of her, the fabric tearing before landing on the floor. At the same time, Tessa took Mariah’s bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it before letting it go. The redhead moaned at Tessa’s display of dominance, pulling at the curtain, not even caring to notice when part of the curtain came off, beads still clenched in her hand. Her center was now pressed flush against Tessa’s stomach, which was bare as her shirt was riding up.

Tessa moved them to the couch, dropping Mariah down and looking at her with hungry eyes. The redhead pulled at the button on the taller woman’s jeans, undoing it while Tessa took off her shirt and bra. Tessa stood up to remove her jeans. As she did so, Mariah took off her own top and bra, anxious to feel the darker woman’s skin on her own. Tessa just gave her a mind blowing orgasm, but she was ready to go again.

Tessa climbed on top of the redhead then, kissing her hard as their breasts touched and their legs tangled together. The musician was certain the friction would be enough to make her come right then and there. She moved their legs so that one of Mariah’s was between hers. Lifting Mariah’s hips, Tessa brought herself down, lining up their centers. At the first contact of her sensitive flesh on Mariah’s, the musician cried out in pleasure. Mariah reached for her face and brought their lips together as Tessa’s hips moved rhythmically, combining their wetness, as their need for release climbed higher and higher.

Their moans filled the room. Tessa dropped a hand to Mariah’s hip, tilting her up at just the right angle. The redhead moved her hips in time with the musician, feeling Tessa’s wet heat against her own. It was different than when the taller woman used her fingers or her mouth. Not better, because all of those methods were amazing as far as Mariah was concerned. It was simply amazing that no matter what they did, their bodies fit together in the most sensual of ways.

Tessa groaned then, feeling her release overtake her. “Mariah,” she breathed, she wanted to wait so they could come together. But, the redhead was nearing her own release and knew she was right behind her.

“That’s it, Tessa,” she moaned. “Baby….ahhh…” They locked eyes as their orgasms hit, both crying out.

“Oh god,” Tessa exclaimed. “Mariah, ohhh my god.” Throwing her head back, Tessa tried to hang onto her orgasm as long as possible. She felt every single wave of it as a vibration that went through her.

The taller woman collapsed on top of the redhead, head falling onto her shoulder. Mariah, trying to catch her breath, held Tessa tightly, hands splaying across her back as she felt the raised skin there.

“God, I think I really left scratch marks,” Mariah said, surprised at the intensity of their lovemaking.

“I don’t care,” Tessa groaned. She shifted her weight so that she was lying between Mariah and the back of the couch, head still resting on the shorter woman’s shoulder. “You should come home angry more often.” She kissed the skin in front of her face.

“I just might,” Mariah joked, squeezing the musician a little harder before loosening her grip.

“You took down part of the curtains,” Tessa pretended to be mad.

“You ripped my underwear,” Mariah countered. They both laughed then. Tessa reached up for the ugly green blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and covered them with it. They both laid in silence for a few minutes.

“Do you think the neighbors heard us?” Mariah asked finally.

“Oh definitely,” Tessa laughed.

“Oh my God,” Mariah said in embarrassment. Tessa picked her head up and looked down at Mariah.

“You can be very vocal,” the musician said in a deep voice. “And I love it.” She sealed the statement with a kiss. “I also love you.”

“I love you, too,” Mariah replied, snuggling into the warmth that was Tessa and the ugly green blanket.

She was still angry at Sharon, but this was a nice reprieve.


End file.
